


Home At Last

by proto_typ3



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Nonbinary Character, Other, PIV, Size Difference, body discomfort, honestly some decent plot i guess, scars from canon typical violence, slight belly bulge, there's somethin, they're both desperate, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: Drifter and Guardian have their few and far apart moments to truly relax between the fighting and desperate searching, but they get a night off finally, and they strive to make the most of it.





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> i am HERE to PROVIDE for this GODDAMN FANDOM
> 
> actual doc notes:  
> m guardian and nb drifter bc projecting   
> drifter gets a good dickin’  
> size difference??? and alien body shit  
> G is like a weird elemental shadowy dude with very partial shape shifting and D is more elfy/vaguely lizard than human really. i love forked tongues too bad they look like shit on actual people.

It was rare Drifter and Guardian had time alone together. In the frantic race against their own illnesses, they often found themselves apart, scouring the lands for modules, information,  _ anything _ . Drifter guessed it was also part of the job. To find and collect knowledge from whatever has passed. As much as they were new to drifting, it was second nature at heart. Curiosity fueled them, but fear got the better half, barely venturing half way out before circling back. Drifter had returned to Guardian taking his shoes off at the door, unharmed as far as they could tell. A weight fell from their shoulders seeing him alright. They cleared their throat and he turned. A smile blossomed on his dark wispy features, creasing his white eyes. 

“Drifter, my love!” He took them in both arms easily and swirled them away inside, door whirring shut behind them. 

“Hey.” They said softly. They could barely get their helmet off before they were drowned in soft pecks across their cheeks. Guardian, mostly unarmoured save for the rough bits of metal curved around his boots, hoisted them up so they rested at his waist, hands cupped under their butt. Their legs half hooked around his middle, restricted by their skirt. Drifter let their helmet clatter to the floor and their scarf fall from their face, cupping their lovers face with both clawed hands. Their own white hair fell over their eyes as they pressed their lips to his smooth, forgiving lips. He could feel their smile through the disparity, feeling his arms start to give out. Guardian wandered over to the bed, Drifter still in arms, still peppering them with kisses. Drifter let their shallowly forked tongue slip through and against his lips. They yelped as Guardian seemed to fall on top of them, thankfully into the bed. He took his chance to break from their face and kiss down their neck. They squirmed and batted against his arms playfully, but to no avail. They hummed as he lingered close to where their cloak met against his neck, taking a second to process that he wanted it  _ off.  _ They pulled it over their head, messing up their hair even more, dropping it over the side of the bed. Guardian returned gently, ghosting a kiss over one of their many scars. His hands hooked under the small of their back as he righted himself with both knees on the bed. Drifter  _ shuddered _ when they saw the full of his form over them as he shrugged his furred cape off. A strong, large build set with pure white eyes and smoky black skin. Skin that faded into what seemed to be faintly moving smoke at the edges of his limbs and the back of his skull like hair, just solid enough for Drifter to hold, to feel, to touch. Gods, how nice it was just to feel someone else there. They had both been so alone before each other. Sure, Guardian had a whole town to look after, but he had never gotten close to anyone after his family had succumbed to the illness. To this day he blames himself for it. He couldn't help it. Drifter was alone before Guardian. He pulled them from their thoughts cupping their face with one hand, brushing his thumb under their eyes. Complete opposite to his own whites, theirs the deepest black he’d come across. Many described them as soulless, dark against their blue skin, but Guardian could see the glint in their eye in any light. Drifter squirmed under his eyes, forever unused to being  _ seen _ . 

“Are you okay?” His voice rumbled in their ears. He let up partially, not pressing down quite as firmly.

“Y-yes, but what- I mean, do you- are we-” They stuttered, helpless, averting their gaze and resting their hands on his arms. Guardian took a moment, as if mentally deciphering their stutters.

“Only if you want to.” He said gently. 

“I-I do, please, I-” They stopped before they could embarrass themself further.

“Mind if I undress you then?” He asked. Their eyes went wide, they're really doing this. They've never gone farther than them both being shirtless. Their heart felt like it was going to explode. Guardians heart was racing as well as he hooked two fingers under their belt. 

“G-go ahead.” They wanted to curse at themself for stuttering again. They can usually handle  _ talking _ , of all things, around Guardian at least. Maybe it was the context today. It was definitely the context. Guardian loosened the knot holding their belt and slowly pulled their skirt down around their knees. They kicked it off the side of the bed quickly, along with their boots. They unclasped their arm guards themselves as he busied himself nibbling at their ears, making their movements stall and breaths come short. With their now freed arms, they snaked their hands up his shirt, coaxing him to undress with them. 

“It's not fair if I'm the only naked one, now is it?” They teased when they noticed him shiver under their touch.

“You're not even naked yet.” He smiled.

“Take your damn shirt off.” They brushed against his chest, tempted to pinch at his softer middle. He pulled off his shirt with newfound excitement, somehow kicking off his boots in tow. Drifter was hesitant to take off any more of their own layers, even if he had seen their chest and torso before. It was unsightly to them, riddled in scars and far too thin. There was muscle, yes, but there was still a rather stark outline of their ribs. Rather than focusing on themself any more, they wrapped their arms around Guardians middle and pulled him back down. They made a soft noise when he pulled up on them from the small of their back and a rather…  _ sizable _ bulge pressed against them, making Drifter’s breath catch in their throat. There was a second where they were reminded of their own anatomy as arousal burned through them. 

“Guardian- hold on.” They gasped. He let up again, seemingly self conscious of his own weight on them with question in his eyes. “I, uh, I don't have a, uh…” They motioned to their crotch. He didn't seem to get it. 

“What do you-”

“Like your, uh, package.” They said pointedly, squeezing their eyes shut, bracing for impact. There was a beat of complete silence over the pounding in their ears.

“Oh.” He paused, looking for the right words. “Well, that's all fine and good. Are you still comfortable?” 

“Yes, yes, fuck. Thank the  _ gods _ .” They breathed, clinging to him, nails digging into his sides. 

“Drifter, I-” He let out a breathy chuckle. “I love you so much.” He didn't know what else to say. He hugged them back, almost encompassing them entirely as they were pressed gently into the bed. 

“Hey- hey, get up?” They patted his arms. The followed him up, hands catching on his waist, pushing down his pants a fraction. He arched down to meet them in a kiss as they kneeled on the bed together. Guardian broke the kiss early to get off the bed and slip off his pants. Drifter bit their lip. He didn't have any underwear on. 

“Now who's clothed while the others naked?” He teased, crossing his arms across a deliciously muscled chest.

“Fine, fine.” They smiled nervously, pulling their shirt over their head and tossing it to the floor. It's gonna be difficult finding all their clothing in the morning. There was the slightest pause of hesitation when they reached the top of their leggings. Taking a breath, they pulled them off and got up, falling against Guardian. He barely stumbled, sweeping them into his arms and kissing them roughly. Drifter responded just as enthusiastically, kissing back with teeth and tongue, hands trailing past his V-line. They just barely ghosted over his crotch, slowly pushing him back around towards the bed. He let himself be guided, Drifter taking charge was a treat. Small, nervous, yet nearly immovable when it came down to it. His legs hit the frame of the bed and he fell back less than gracefully. Drifter took their chance and straddled a thigh above him, distracting him in a kiss. 

“Wow…” Guardian breathed. His hands ghosted along Drifters sides until they landed at their hips. He thumbed absently over a few scars, taking them all in for the first time. As Drifter had so eloquently mentioned before, all they had at their crotch was a short trim of white hair at the front and a slightly protruding bump peeking out between folds. They nervously picked at their hands as they were looked over, looking away entirely. “You're beautiful.” He kissed along their collarbone. 

“You sh-should look at yourself.” They rested their hands on his chest, starstruck by his body alone. 

“I'm quite content looking at you, my love.” He kissed their neck, drawing a small noise from them.

“Stop saying “my love”, it's cheesy.” They teased. They loved the gentle smoky smell he emitted. Like a hearth fire.

“Whatever do you mean, my love?” There was a playful look in his eye before he went back to kissing up and down their neck. Every hum and whine went straight to his groin. How long was this gonna take? They rested their arms across his broad back and shoulders, hazy with every delicate kiss he left on them. When he pulled away they let themself fall on top of him, pushing him against the pillows at the head of the bed. Lithe, thin hands caressed his growing erection as he righted himself against the pillows, causing a half surprised moan. Slowly and carefully, Drifter wrapped a hand around it as they settled on his thighs, surprised to find its weight in their hands. Long, thick, even with slight ridges in some places. They let out a shaky breath, licking their lips.

“I- uh, have sharp teeth, I don't want to hurt you and-” Drifter cringed.

“Oh, no, no, yeah, please don't uh…” They were relieved that he was as awkward with this as they were. What they  _ did  _ do was lick their hands a couple times and started stroking. They knew enough to at least know what probably feels good. He moaned softly again as they circled his head, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and squeezing his eyes shut. They tilted their head. 

“Y-you okay?” They stopped.

“Yes, yes, you're good.” He replied breathlessly. “Gods, it's been a while, sorry. I’m a mess.” He added with a chuckle. They gave him a final rough stroke, earning an embarrassed whimper, before turning to themself. Leaning back on his thighs, their fingers slipped around some variation of a clit, Guardian assumed, and slowly started massaging themself. They bit their lip, breath catching. Letting out a shaky breath, they straightened again, this time just above his absolutely throbbing member. For a second Guardian thought they were gonna take him right there, but they started a slow grind against him, leaving them both panting softly. Drifter wasn't sure if they could even  _ take  _ Guardian, he was so large. It'd take more time than they had to stretch them right, especially with Guardian already falling apart under them. Guardian moaning their name, their  _ actual _ name, finally drove them to it. They positioned themself over him, taking his cock in hand, and pressing it against their hole firmly. They gasped. It would take a miracle to get that whole thing in them. He might as well rearrange their organs with that at this point. Even when they pressed the tip inside, it felt like too much. Guardians hands hovered, tensed above their hips, so, so close to slamming them down on him. They braced themself with both hands on his chest, slowly, slowly lowering onto him. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” They hissed, pressing down probably faster than they should be. “You're so fucking  _ big _ .” Their annoyed hiss turned into a needy whine. He could only let out a shaky moan in response. Any other day and he'd be dirty talking them until they came untouched but  _ gods _ he was horribly close. They seemed to have a method here, bouncing a handful of times before slowly trying to take in more, then fucking themself on that, and so on. They leaned back with a sugary sweet moan, dragging a hand across their torso. They stopped, eyes wide, looking down at a slight bulge against their lower stomach, just above where their pelvic bone ended. A high, surprised moan brought Guardians attention to them. He cursed under his breath, moving to touch them, but throwing his head back when they started grinding against him, most of his length sheathed in them at this point. Their voice went more and more hoarse as time went on, barely mustering an actual moan, more high whines and low curses. Guardian could hardly keep his mouth shut, so so close yet so far, begging them to go faster, harder,  _ anything. _ Drifter felt the bulge every time they went down, close to the edge themself. With heaving breaths they rose off him almost entirely, Guardian whining at the lack of contact, before slamming down on him with a cry. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, sitting flush against his thighs, hands tense on his chest. They took a breath, and did it again. And again. And a third time before Guardian gripped them and only managed to fuck into them for a few more seconds before clutching them, shaking. Seeing him blissed out and moaning their name pushed them over the edge faster than expected. They were nearly sobbing in pleasure as he came in them, feeling every twitch, every  _ pulse _ of his cock, him still shaking, gripping their hips like a vice. Drifter felt like collapsing, barely being able to calm their frantic breathing, mind racing with completely incoherent thoughts. Guardian slowly let his hands and arms fall slack.

“I- are you okay?” He stuttered. They cracked a smile, dizzy off the high, slurring something in a different language. They finally did collapse across his chest, breath hitching as his barely softened cock stretched them in a different way, almost forgetting it was there. Any other day they would pull out immediately, but they were far too comfortable. It was minutes before they fell asleep, clung to him like an animal. He sighed, letting his heart rate slow before slowly pulling Drifter off him. He cursed lowly at himself as he pulled out, cum  _ dripping _ out of them. Before he could get up to get a towel, they were tangled in the blanket, arms still wrapped around his. A sudden panic ripped through him.

“Drifter, love?” He placed a hand on their side, shaking them a little. They groaned. “Drifter, please.” ‘

They whined.

“I'm sorry, I came  _ in  _ you, are you going to get pregnant? I don't want-”

“We’re entirely different physical races, Guardian.”

“But still-”

“Shh-shush.” They pressed a hand roughly into his face. “Sleep.”

“Is there any way to be sure-” They cursed and yanked his arm back, pulling him into bed. 

“I physically  _ cannot _ .” They coughed and cleared their throat. “Sleep.” They hooked a leg around his, throwing a corner of the blanket over him haphazardly. He wanted to say more, but frankly he was too tired to form much more of a coherent thought. Slowly forgetting they were naked and sitting in their own mess, he wrapped his arms around them once more, falling asleep to their shallow breaths against his neck. 


End file.
